A Alma de DM - 2
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Depois de Draco e Mione estarem namorando a algum tempinho, Draco faz um pedido para Hermione que ela está bem relutante em aceitar. Continuação da Fanfic "A Alma de D.M.". (Fanfic Antiga)
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava há alguns meses namorando Draco Malfoy. As pessoas não tinham aceitado muito. Os meus amigos mais íntimos haviam entendido, sobretudo depois do que eu disse ao Harry, o Rony e a Gina. Mas claro que eu sabia que eles não tinham exatamente gostado disso. Ainda me lembro do dia que saímos do meu quarto pra jantar depois do nosso primeiro beijo.

Flashback

Draco e eu adentramos o salão principal de mãos dadas. Todas as pessoas de todas as casas que já haviam chegado ao salão olharam para gente. Draco segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos e depositou um beijo leve nos meus lábios.

\- Boa sorte. – ele disse.

\- Para você também – eu ensaiei um sorriso.

Fomo cada um para nossas mesas, sentei-me com Harry, Ron e Gina.

\- Nossa amiga, ta matando cachorro a grito mesmo – Disse Parvati.

\- Né, a seca devia estar difícil de aguentar – Disse Lilá.

\- Até o Rony, que não é lá essas coisas, ainda é melhor do que ele. – Brincou Simas, arrancando risadas de Dino.

Levantei a minha cabeça pra eles, eu era uma grifinória, eu tinha que ter coragem. Sorri e disse com simplicidade:

\- Eu gosto dele.

\- Ele gosta de você? – Neville perguntou.

\- Claro que sim. – Luna respondeu por mim.

Ninguém mais disse nada sobre o assunto, mas pela reação inicial eu sabia que os grifinorios não tinham gostado muito disso. Olhei para Draco na mesa da Sonserina, ele olhava espantado para uma Pansy gritando:

\- Aquela Granger sabe tudo?

\- Calma Pansy. – ele disse baixo.

\- Aquela girfinoriazinha ridícula. – Ela gritou mais alto.

\- Draco, foi uma escolha realmente péssima – disse Nott.

\- Certamente se esperava mais de Draco Malfoy – Disse Zabine.

\- Achei que você detestasse essa menina – disse Goyle.

Draco olhou para os três. Pelo jeito ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar em como enfrentaria seus amigos sonserinos.

\- Ela é amiga do Cicatriz. Daqueles Weasley traidores de sangue – Continuou no mesmo tom, a vaca da Pansy.

\- Cala a boca Pansy – Disse Draco ficando de pé, perdendo a paciência.

\- ELA É UMA IMUNDA SANGUE-RUIM. – e o grito de Pansy ecoou por todo o salão.

O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que nem sei se as pessoas acompanharam, mas Draco pegou a varinha e apontou pra Pansy. Eu vi Minerva levantar. Zabine puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para Draco. Eu levantei e parece que Gina e Luna tiveram a mesma ideia pois todas nós desarmamos Zabine que caiu para trás com a força do feitiço triplo. Draco se distraiu e foi o bastante para Pansy puxar a varinha, ela apontou para Draco e o desarmou. Draco virou-se novamente pra Pansy mas então ouviu-se a voz de Harry Potter:

\- Largue essa varinha Pansy.

Harry e Rony tinham a varinha apontada para ela. Draco estava, com falta de outra palavra para caracterizar, incrédulo.

Depois Minerva chegou aplicando detenções e tirando pontos dos que participaram do show do jantar.

Depois disso ninguém disse mais nada a Draco nem a mim, mas era obvio já que olhavam para nós e faziam comentários. Estávamos preparados para isso, era bastante obvio que seria assim não é? Eu sabia quem Draco realmente era e não importava o que a escola toda pensasse. Claro que eu me sentia um pouco mal com esse negocio de Sangue Ruim. Eu nunca tinha me importado com isso, nem na época da guerra, sempre tive muito orgulho dos meus pais e de quem sou e eu nunca vou deixar de ter. Eu sabia também que Draco não se importava mais com isso, mas os sonserinos não estavam deixando ele em paz por causa da minha origem. Apesar dele não falar no assunto, essa historia toda estava me deixando irritada. Ao que parece Pansy fez um drama incrível sobre o Draco ter deixado ela para ficar comigo, se fazendo de vitima traída que quer vingança. Recebendo apoio de vários imbecis que babam por ela. Os amigos mais íntimos do Draco não tomaram uma posição no movimento sonserino Anti-Dramione mas deixaram claro a Draco que eles haviam achado a escolha terrível e estavam se afastando dele.

Eu ficava imaginando que se tinha sido assim com os sonserinos na escola o que aconteceria quando os pais de Draco soubessem disso? Narcisa Malfoy provavelmente não iria querer o filho dela comigo e o pai dele, quando sair de Azkaban e descobrir, vai ser capaz de me matar.

Era nisso que eu estava pensando deitada no meu quarto de monitora-chefe. Draco estava tentando me convencer de uma idéia absurda. Uma idéia absurda que eu acho que acabou fazendo com que ele ficasse meio chateado comigo.

Flashback

\- Hermione... – ele disse sussurrado fazendo todo o meu corpo arrepiar quando estávamos abraçados em frente ao lago num sábado a tarde.

\- Huuum – eu disse, para que ele continuasse.

\- O natal está chegando, euu...- ele fez uma pausa pra respirar – queria que você ficasse comigo.

Eu olhei para ele:

\- Claro que vamos passar juntos, se você não quiser ir para casa dos meus pais a gente pode ficar em Hogwarts. – eu disse e pensando na minha mãe completei brincando – Claro que minha mãe ficará profundamente magoada de não poder fazer milhões de sanduíches naturais para o Draco querido dela.

\- Estava muito bom aquele sanduíche. – Draco disse rindo.

\- Você comeu? – eu perguntei.

\- Claro que eu comi. – ele respondeu como se fosse obvio. Mas novamente ficou serio – Mione, eu queria que você passasse o natal na minha casa.

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e o corpo tenso. Tentei a principio não magoá-lo:

\- Na mansão dos Malfoy?

\- Desde a ultima vez que eu conferi eu era um Malfoy. – ele respondeu desdenhosamente.

\- Draco meu amor, você tem total consciência de que a sua mãe não vai realmente morrer de felicidade e fazer sanduíches pra mim não é? – eu disse com medo de ter magoado o meu namorado, mas caramba eu estava sendo realista não é?

\- Ela não vai envenenar os seus sanduíches, Hermione – dele disse irritado.

\- Desculpe – eu disse – Mas você sabe que ela não vai gostar de mim, não sabe?

\- Hermione, você namora a mim e não a minha mãe. E aquela casa também é minha. Mais minha do que dela, na verdade, visto que sou um Malfoy pelo sangue e ela é pelo casamento. – ele respondeu.

Coloquei a mão no rosto dele e fiz um carinho, ele estava ali assumindo uma posição por mim. Mas mesmo assim ainda não dava para me sentir bem.

\- Draco, seus pais ainda são os donos da casa – eu disse – eu não tenho direito nenhum de ir sem a permissão deles e não é uma coisa que eu vou fazer.

\- Meu pai está na prisão – disse ele a contragosto – E eu já falei com a minha mãe. Ela permitiu.

\- Você deu as informações sanguíneas para ela? – eu disse desconfiada.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Sim, Hermione. E então? Você vai?

\- Vou pensar Draco.

E era isso que eu estava fazendo, pensando. Eu tinha certeza que não estava pronta para enfrentar a família dele, mas um dia eu ia estar? Acho que não. Era um mal necessário. É claro eu também não queria decepcionar o Draco. Achei melhor decidir antes que eu me arrependesse e fui concretizar a minha decisão.


	2. Chapter 2

Bati na porta no quarto de Draco que por acaso era em frente ao meu, o era realmente bom já que tornava difícil pegarem a gente transitando um para o quarto do outro. E mesmo que nos pegassem de noite no corredor contávamos com o fato de que éramos monitores chefes e por isso não haveria punições.

Draco me atendeu com um sorriso lindo no rosto e eu entrei logo para que ele fechasse a porta atrás de mim. Virei-me para encará-lo.

\- Vou com você, Draco – eu disse.

\- Sério? – ele disse – Passar o natal na minha casa?

\- Sim – respondi - Um dia teremos que enfrentar seus pais de qualquer maneira.

\- Três vivas para a coragem grifinória – ele disse rindo.

E se antes eu achava que o sorriso dele não tinha como ser mais perfeito, eu estava enganada. Ele não disse nada, me puxou para perto e me beijou docemente, os beijos dele sempre tinham o poder de me deixar tonta, mas eu correspondi a ele. Logo o beijo inicialmente calmo foi ficando mais intenso como sempre acabava acontecendo. Draco me pressionou na parede colando seu corpo no meu, ansiando por contato. Começou a beijar meu pescoço com vontade, eu sabia que aquilo ia deixar marquinhas depois e agradeci a Marlin por ser uma bruxa e poder remover essas coisas. Logo Draco desceu um pouco mais pelo meu corpo chegando a parte superior dos meus seios, ele mordiscou de leve e abriu alguns botões da minha blusa. A essa altura eu já estava realmente ofegante. As mãos dele passeavam na minha barriga e na minhas costas por baixo da minha blusa numa tentativa de tirá-la. Pela primeira vez eu resolvi colaborar e puxei a minha blusa pela cabeça atirando a mesma no chão. Draco Malfoy abriu o fecho do meu sutiã com a maior facilidade e ele foi arrancado de mim tão rápido quanto a minha blusa. De repente ele parou e se afastou de mim com os olhos presos no meu corpo.

\- Você é linda – ele disse num sussurro, não sei se mais pra ele mesmo ou para mim.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas e ele se aproximou de mim novamente, cobrindo meus seios que se encaixavam perfeitamente em suas mão. Meus seios já estavam rígidos e eu não continha mais a minha própria excitação.

\- Linda demais – ele disse com a voz fraca e os olhos fechados, sentindo o meu corpo. Como se não conseguisse se convencer de que eu era real.

Ele começou a beijar meu seio esquerdo, quando alcançou o mamilo eu achei que não fosse me aguentar em pé. Ele sugava gentilmente, com a boca habilidosa. Com a outra mão ele passava os dedos muito de leve pelo mamilo direito fazendo meu corpo arrepiar ainda mais. Começou a me sugar mais forte e as vezes mordia. Quando mordia eu tinha espasmos de satisfação por todo o corpo.

Draco começou a beijar a minha barriga e de repente achou a posição "Em Pé" um pouquinho inadequada para seus planos. Me levantou no colo com agilidade e me colocou deitada em sua cama. Voltou ao trabalho inicial, beijando a minha barriga e passando a mão pelas minhas pernas. Desceu um pouco mais e passou a beijar a parte interna da minha perna direita, perto da minha virilha. Separei um pouco mais as pernas, dando-lhe acesso e Draco pareceu realmente gostar disso.

Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais da minha virilha, lambendo e mordiscando me fazendo ofegar. Senti os dedos dele afastando a minha calcinha já molhada de excitação. Eu ansiava pelo toque dele e então ele deu uma lambida no ponto de prazer onde eu mais necessitava. Não consegui conter um gemido. Ele arrancou a minha calcinha com rapidez. Voltou a passar a língua no meu clitóris e depois ergueu a cabeça me olhando safadamente. Eu não sabia como eu estava conseguindo encará-lo:

\- Gosta disso, Mione? – ele perguntou e me lambeu mais uma vez.

\- Uhum – foi só o que saiu da minha boca.

\- Quer mais? – ele não ia se contentar com o meu uhum – Peça por mais.

Maldito sonserino! Mas eu queria mesmo, estava no auge da excitação e faria qualquer coisa por mais. Eu disse, meio ofegante:

\- Não pare, Draco, eu quero mais – ele ainda me encarava, o sorriso malicioso ainda maior, mas mesmo assim ele não continuou, eu forcei o quadril para cima e pedi – Por favor.

Isso pareceu estimulá-lo, ele voltou a passar a língua por mim e logo estava chupando meu clitóris com vontade, seus lábios e sua língua eram extremamente hábeis e pareciam saber exatamente como me tocar da forma que me enlouquecesse mais. Me agarrei aos lençóis com força. Eu tinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio firmemente. Eu abria as pernas ainda mais, afim de oferecer ainda mais espaço para ele que logo me penetrou com um dedo, movimentando-o dentro de mim num ritimo delicioso de vai e vem. Senti o meu prazer chegando ao seu auge como se eu não conseguisse conte-lo em mim. Eu gemia e ofegava cada vez mais alto. Draco, percebendo isso, acelerou o movimento dos dedos juntamente ao movimento dos lábios. O prazer veio em ondas, senti me corpo todo contrair em espasmos e mergulhei no meu próprio gozo.

Draco deitou-se em cima de mim, beijando a minha boca, fazendo com que eu sentisse o meu próprio gosto tão presente em sua boca. Depois sussurrou em meu ouvido com sua voz sensualmente arrastada:

\- Quero que você seja minha.

De repente, eu travei. Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso e eu abri os olhos para encará-lo. Ele me olhou um pouco confuso e resolveu perguntar:

\- Você não quer?

Eu não sabia o que responder, parte de mim queria e muito, eu havia descoberto quanto aquele menino conseguia me dar prazer e queria realmente que ele me desejasse. Ansiava por dar prazer a ele, ser dele, não uma vez nem duas, mas para sempre. Mas a outra parte de mim tremia só de pensar nisso. Será que doeria muito? O que as pessoas iriam pensar quando soubessem? E se um dia eu esquecesse a poção e engravidass? O que ia acontecer com a minha carreira? Essa criança seria aceita pela família de Draco? E o pior de tudo: será que Draco me deixaria? E se ele não me quisesse mais por eu não fosse boa o bastante? Ele já tinha alguma experiência...

\- Você esta com medo? – Draco me tirou dos meus devaneios, percebendo que eu não responderia a sua pergunta.

\- Não. – eu disse.

\- Eu sei quando você mente, Hermione. – ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Nós ficamos deitados lado a lado e o silencio pairou por alguns minutos. Será que eu tinha magoado Draco?

\- Você está ... – eu disse e me senti idiota – Chateado comigo?

Ele se virou para mim e viu toda a angustia no meu rosto.

\- Isso que aconteceu hoje... você realmente queria? – ele disse.

\- Lógico – eu me apressei a responder, sabendo que ele saberia que eu estava sendo sincera.

\- Então – ele continuou – Você quer que seja comigo? Mesmo que não seja agora?

Eu entendi que ele não estava chateado comigo, ele estava inseguro e com medo de que eu o não quisesse. Com medo que eu desejasse que fosse com outra pessoa. Fiquei feliz por poder acalmá-lo com sinceridade.

\- Mas é claro, Draco – eu disse e segurei forte a mão dele , beijando cada dedo – Só peço um pouco de paciência. Minha coragem grifinória falha às vezes.

\- Vou esperar por você, Mione – ele disse e eu tive a certeza de que ele estava mais calmo – Embora paciência não seja exatamente uma característica sonserina.

\- Não – eu disse concordando – É uma característica de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy e sua bela alma.

Ele abriu um sorriso para mim. Eu depositei um beijo nos seus lábios e coloquei a mão em seu rosto afagando-o. Eu sabia que ele gostava quando eu falava assim porque tinha um certo medo de que eu o julgasse mal.

\- Você tem que ir – ele disse – arrumar suas coisas para viajarmos amanha.

Apertei-me contra o corpo dele.

\- Tem certeza? Achei que você ia gostar de dormir aqui comigo – eu disse – Acho que me enganei.

\- Isso é tão injusto. – ele disse acompanhando a brincadeira – Como você consegue ser uma tentação tão grande? Pare de me enrolar Hermione, quero suas coisas arrumadas para ir para minha casa amanha cedinho.

Eu ri dele. Levantei e me vesti novamente.

\- Até amanha, Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei naquela manhã, e eu estava meio nervosa. Peguei minhas coisas que ia precisar para esses dias na casa do meu namorado e coloquei todas dentro de uma bolsa, com impaciência.

Quando abri a porta do meu quarto para ir para o café, Draco estava me esperando, com cara de tédio, encostado na porta de seu próprio quarto.

\- A Bela adormecida acordou sozinha então – ele disse – eu já estava achando que ia precisar beijá-la para você acordar.

\- Bom... – eu disse maliciosa – não seria má idéia.

Ele riu, fomos tomar café e depois embarcamos no trem. Eu fiz de tudo para que ele não percebesse a minha tensão e se ele percebeu felizmente não perguntou nada. Eu não sabia como ele estava tão calmo. Chegar na casa dele com uma namorada grifinória, sangue ruim e melhor amiga de Harry Potter era a mesma coisa que eu chegar na minha casa com um cara 20 anos mais velho que eu, com tatuagens por todo o corpo, sem emprego fixo e amante da maconha. Minha mãe ia me picar em pedacinhos.

Após chegarmos a estação, Draco disse que aparataríamos em frente a casa dele. Ele segurou minhas mãos e nós fomos. A mansão era ainda mais espetacular de dia. Passado o imenso portão de ferro trabalhado, no final do largo caminho estava ela. Entramos. O hall de entrada onde eu já estivera uma vez era mal iluminado e bem docorado. Tinha o chão quase coberto por um lindo tapete.

Draco abriu uma porta de madeira com a maçaneta de bronze. Entrei. Era a maior sala de jantar que eu já tinha visto na vida. A mesa era imensa dois lustres magníficos pendiam no teto. A sala era mal iluminada como o restante da casa e também contava com uma grande lareira. Draco se encaminhou até a mesa e puxou a cadeira que estava adireita da cadeira da ponta fazendo um gesto para que eu me sentasse. Ele se sentou na cadeira da ponta. Olhou para mim e me estendeu a mão que eu segurei nervosa. Onde estaria a mãe dele?

\- Nós estamos sentados nos nossos lugares de direito. – Draco disse – Eu como dono da casa e você como minha esposa, uma legitima senhora Malfoy.

Senhora Malfoy? Draco estava me pedindo em casamento na mesa de jantar? Eu ri com o pensamento. E então uma Elfa domestica apareceu.

\- Jantar para mim e a minha convidada, Jude. – Draco disse.

Jude, a Elfa, saiu apressada sem reparar muito em mim. Fiquei feliz que ela não tivesse o mesmo tipo de reação que o Monstro tinha. De qualquer forma, Draco podia simplesmente ter proibido a pobre Elfa de expressar sua opinião a meu respeito. Eu não ia ficar pensando sobre isso.

Jantamos, a comida estava realmente boa, assim que acabamos de comer Draco chamou Jude novamente e perguntou:

\- O Quarto de Srta. Granger está preparado conforme o que eu solicitei?

\- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. – Respondeu Jude, respeitosamente.

\- O Quarto escolhido foi próximo ao meu? – ele disse.

\- Sim, Sr. Malfoy – Jude respondeu contendo um sorrisinho.

Draco me acompanhou até o que seria o meu quarto. Ele ficava na parte direita da casa, no fim de um corredor. Draco apontou o quarto ao lado.

\- Esse é o meu. – ele disse – Agora, Hermione, feche os olhos.

Eu os fechei e Draco me puxou para dentro do quarto. Ouvi a porta bater atrás de mim. Draco soltou as minhas mãos e disse:

\- Abra os olhos.

Eu abri e era a coisa mais linda do mundo. O quarto era imenso, as paredes estavam todas cobertas por um carpete dourado claro. A cama era alta e enorme, caberia toda a grifinória e a sonserina ali. A roupa de cama era vermelha e havia também uma lareira. Na parede, logo a cima dela, havia um grande símbolo da Grifinória. Havia uma mesa com pergaminho, espaço para livros e alguns porta retratos de moldura vermelha. No primeiro havia uma foto do trio de ouro no segundo ano, nós estávamos abraçados, Harry, eu e Rony. No segundo havia uma foto no quinto ano, depois de um encontro a Armada de Dumbledore. Nessa foto constava todo o sexteto de prata: Neville, Luna, Gina, Harry, Rony e eu. Onde Draco tinha conseguido aquelas fotos? No ultimo havia uma foto minha com Draco que foi tirada há poucas semanas, nós estávamos sentados perto do lago e Luna estava tirando fotos da escola inteira. Havia ainda duas poltronas vermelhas perto da lareira com uma mesinha de chão entre elas. Uma porta estava no canto oposto do quarto e nos levava a um banheiro imenso com uma grande banheira.

\- Draco – eu disse, realmente emocionada – Você fez tudo isso para mim?

\- Na verdade foi a Jude – ele disse, rindo.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – eu disse, já jogando meus braços em volta dele e o puxando para mim, quando eu me preparava para beijá-lo uma figura loira, muito alta, com vestes azuis muito elegantes parou a porta.

\- Mãe? – Draco disse, e eu me soltei dele com rapidez.

\- Draco querido – ela disse sem me dirigir a palavra ou olhar para mim – Vá dormir logo, amanha seu pai vai estar aqui. Deixaram que ele viesse no natal...com... algumas condições. Também receberemos alguns amigos para a ceia.

E Narcisa sumiu. Draco me olhava como quem se desculpa. Depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Eu não ia magoá-lo e nem preocupá-lo.

\- Vá dormir meu amor. – eu disse com um sorriso ensaiado.

Draco se foi do "meu" quarto e eu larguei o corpo na cama, poré, não por muito tempo. A impressão que eu tive é que Narcisa estava apenas esperando que Draco fosse para seu quarto para vir falar comigo porque ouvi logo batidas na porta e quando abri pensando que fosse Draco, lá estava ela.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcisa adentrou o meu quarto e eu bati a porta atrás dela. Sentei-me em uma das poltronas e ofereci a ela a outra a minha frente. Ela se sentou e olhou para mim com o desdém que eu vira do rosto de seu filho Draco por tantos anos. Ela definitivamente se parecia com ele. Tinha os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados, o cabelo era fino e do mesmo loiro quase branco de Draco. Ela também tinha as mesmas belas feições que meu namorado tinha, a boca vermelha e bem desenhada, os traços delicados e o ar de superioridade.

\- Temos assuntos a tratar, Srta. Granger. – ela disse.

\- Tudo bem – eu disse, tentando soar respeitosa. Esperei que ela continuasse o que quer que ela tivesse para me dizer.

\- Bom, sei que você esta tendo – ela mediu as palavras – um pequeno romance com o meu filho Draco.

Pequeno romance? Isso não estava realmente soando muito bem. Narcisa continuou:

\- Mas acho que você sabe, como a menina mais inteligente de Hogwarts que é, que essa é uma relação sem futuro.

Ela ia me mandar largar o filho dela, que ótimo, realmente não podia ser melhor.

\- Eu não sei de nada. – eu respondi.

\- Parece que superestimei sua inteligência – ela disse mais desdenhosa do que nunca – Não é tão difícil perceber o mal que você tem feito a meu filho.

\- Mal? – isso me assustou um pouco.

\- Sim – ela disse – Draco não tem mais amigos, todos aqueles meninos sonserinos com quem Draco andava, agora mal dirigem a palavra a ele.

\- Então não eram amigos dele de verdade. – eu respondi.

\- Se uma de suas amigas começasse a andar com Draco e tivesse virado as costas para a grifinória e passasse a ter os mesmos pensamentos sonserinos de sangue puro como você ia se sentir? – Narcisa disse e eu vi a verdade em suas palavras – Você continuaria a mesma amizade com tão pouca coisa em comum?

Eu abaixei a cabeça, então, seria mesmo tudo culpa minha? Ela continuou a minha tortura:

\- Amanha Lucio estará aqui e ele não é tão calmo quanto eu Srta. Granger. Ele não vai te dar a chance de falar, vai por você pra fora da nossa casa, antes que você possa dizer "Olá Sr. Malfoy", pela falta de dignidade do seu sangue.

\- Draco não permitirá – eu disse, baixo.

\- Draco será castigado dolorosamente pelo que conheço do meu marido ,assim que você fosse embora. Se ele insistir no relacionamento com você será deserdado e ficará sozinho no mundo, sem família, sem casa e sem dinheiro. Se você realmente ama meu filho, não pode deixar que isso aconteça com ele.

\- Eu nunca quis – eu disse a minha voz já estava sumindo, senti as lagrimas chegando em meu rosto. – eu nunca quis fazer mal ao Draco.

\- Eu sei srta. Granger – ela disse – creio que vá fazer a coisa certa. E mais uma coisa, meu marido e eu honramos um compromisso com os pais de Pansy, aquela linda menina da sonserina, você conhece?

Eu assenti a contra gosto.

\- Ela e Draco ficarão noivos amanha – essa foi a punhalada definitiva.

\- Draco sabe disso? – eu perguntei.

\- Ainda não, mas tenho certeza que ele será feliz com ela que é uma sonserina, sangue puro e também é muito bonita. Draco e ela já tiveram um relacionamento, não será difícil.

Ela se levantou e eu já tinha a cabeça baixa para que ela não me visse chorar.

\- Passe bem, srta. Granger.

Narcisa saiu do quarto e eu só esperei ela bater a porta para escorregar da poltrona e me enrolar no tapete no chão deixando as lagrimas caírem. Entre os soluços eu pensava: E Agora? Que diabos eu ia fazer? Eu queria Draco Malfoy e eu o amava com todas as minhas forças. Mas eu o fazia mal. Eu o fizera perder os amigos e agora a família e o dinheiro. Até mais do que isso. Eu o fizera perder a identidade já que ele deu as costas as características de sua casa. Eu tirei tudo de Draco, a única coisa que eu podia dar a ele era o meu amor, mas um casal não pode viver somente um para o outro. Eu não ia deixar que ele abdicasse de tudo por mim.

Achei melhor ir embora. Ir embora dali sem nenhuma explicação. Talvez se ele achasse que eu não o queria mais ele me esquecesse mais fácil. Talvez ele pudesse aprender a gostar da Pansy. Afinal como Narcisa mesma disse, eles já tinham namorado.

Mas então palavras de Draco vieram na minha cabeça "Você quer que seja comigo?", as palavras de um tempo que parecia tão distante e feliz pesavam na minha mente. Eu tive apenas uma certeza: se não fosse com ele, não ia ser com mais ninguém. Eu não poderia suportar que fosse com mais ninguém.

Eu precisava passar uma ultima noite com ele, uma noite para guardar pra sempre dentro de mim, do jeito que foi. A noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida da qual eu jamais me arrependeria ou teria igual. Eu precisava ser dele e dar a ele todo o meu amor, pela ultima vez. Vê-lo sorrir para mim e por mim. Fazê-lo feliz.

Levantei, arrumando forças não sei de onde. Me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro e tentei tirar qualquer resquício de lagrimas e vermelhidão do meu rosto. Sequei o meu cabelo com cuidado, deixando-o cair bonito e cheio nas costas. Passei um pouquinho de maquiagem, para que ele não desconfiasse que eu havia chorado. Coloquei a minha camisola cor de champanhe e me fitei no espelho. Eu estava bonita, mas eu ainda parecia muito triste. Eu me forcei um sorriso e ensaiei uma expressão alegre no espelho. Quando achei que a minha atuação estava boa o suficiente, eu parti para o quarto de Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

O Corredor estava escuro. Eu tinha a varinha nas mãos e pensei em dizer "Lumus" mas eu definitivamente não queria que ninguém me visse. Bati algumas vezes na porta do quarto de Draco e esperei, estava nervosa de estar ali parada de camisola no corredor. E nada de Draco vir abrir a porcaria da porta. Passado um curto tempo eu bati de novo, dessa vez ouvi a movimentação lá dentro e Draco atendeu a porta com uma calça de pijama e uma expressão que dizia claramente " o que é que você quer?" , mas que se suavizou quando ele viu que era eu.

\- Pensei que fosse minha mãe. – ele disse.

Mas eu o empurrei para dentro do seu quarto e fechei a porta bem devagar pra não fazer barulho, depois com um floreio com a varinha eu tranquei a porta. Então lembrei da mais uma coisa que poderia ser útil. Apontei para a fechadura e disse:

\- Abaffiato.

\- O que é isso? – Draco parecia confuso.

\- É um feitiço do príncipe mestiço. – eu respondi naturalmente – Serve para que ninguém possa ouvir o que nós estamos falando aqui.

\- Príncipe mestiço? – ele disse.

\- As vezes me esqueço que você não anda comigo desde sempre. – eu disse, sincera – O Snape quando criança era o príncipe mestiço, esse é um dos feitiços que ele inventou e anotou no livro de poções. Um livro de poções que Harry utilizou o ano passado.

\- Sabia que o Potter não era tão bom em poções. – ele respondeu, desdenhoso.

\- Esqueça o Harry – eu disse e me aproximei mais dele, depois segurei minha camisola.

\- Hermione, o que você está fazendo? – ele disse confuso.

Eu tirei a minha camisola, puxando-a pela cabeça. Ficando apenas de calcinha e me aproximei de Draco, a sua expressão era linda, um misto de confusão e desejo passava por seu rosto. Tentei gravá-la na minha mente para que eu nunca mais esquecesse. Passei os braços para trás do pescoço dele e o puxei pra mim. Ele apertou firme os braços dele em volta da minha cintura e eu o beijei. Rezei para que ele não tivesse reparado o quanto meu beijo era desesperado. Eu sentia o sabor dos lábios dele, da boca dele. E isso já me virava a cabeça e me deixava tonta.

Draco acompanhou o meu rítimo e me beijava com paixão, apertando cada vez mais seu corpo contra o meu. Soltei-me da boca de Draco, beijei sua orelha, sentido-o arrepiar sob meu toque. Beijei seu pescoço e depois seu ombro. Os olhos dele estavam fechados e a respiração dele estava falha. Ele aproveitou a pausa que eu fiz para olhar para ele e foi direto no ponto em que queria, dando leves mordidas e algumas lambidas nos meus seios; depois sugando os meus mamilos, um por um. Era a sua vez de me fazer ofegar. Eu puxava o meu cabelo para trás e inclinava a cabeça afim de dar mais espaço a ele. Ele começou a me sugar com mais força e eu senti meu corpo arrepiar e eu já estava incrivelmente excitada.

Quando ele me soltou, eu o puxei pela mão e o conduzi até a cama. A expressão dele era confusa, sem saber direito o que eu queria. Eu o deitei ao meu lado e o beijei novamente, apertando meu corpo contra o dele. Eu conseguia sentir a ereção dele contra a minha coxa e então eu sabia que ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu. Com tanta vontade quanto eu.

\- Draco – eu sussurrei – Eu quero ser sua.

\- Mione? – ele disse como se não tivesse acreditando.

\- Agora. – eu gemi.

Ele tirou as próprias calças com agilidade e vi que ele não usava cueca. Engoli seco uma vez, aquilo tudo caberia dentro de mim? Sério mesmo? Procurei não pensar nisso. Ele passou a beijar a minha barriga e depois desceu para a minha virilha, mordiscando provocando, abri mais as pernas. Ele puxou a minha calcinha perna a baixo e ela desapareceu. Passou a língua pelo meu sexo molhado e excitado. Eu gemi. Ele subiu e voltou a beijar a minha boca e encaixou seu corpo entre as minhas pernas.

\- Fala de novo – ele disse ofegante.

\- Eu quero ser sua. – eu disse, mais ofegante ainda.

Ele começou a me penetrar, bem devagar. Eu tinha a sensação de estar sendo aberta, rasgada, mas não era ruim. A dor era tolerável e essa sensação me excitava por completo. Ele completou a penetração e eu o sentia quente, pulsando dentro de mim. Eu estava preenchida e me sentia dele, completamente dele. Ele começou a se movimentar bem devagar e eu passava a mão por suas costas, o arranhando levemente. Ele me tomou os lábios e me beijava com vontade começando a acelerar o ritimo. Ele levou a minha excitação ao máximo, e eu forcei o meu quadril para cima para aprofundar a penetração. Eu o sentia ir fundo dentro de mim e eu gemi sob seus lábios. Ele aumentou ainda mais o rítimo ao ver a minha reação.

Draco beijava o meu pescoço com vontade e tinha a respiração ofegante. E eu gemia cada vez mais alto e meus gemidos pareciam estimulá-lo. Eu senti o meu corpo chegar ao auge, um arrepio fortíssimo passar por mim inteira. Mergulhei no meu próprio prazer e senti um jato quente dentro de mim. Havíamos gozado juntos.

Ele caiu para o lado e nos olhamos exaustos. Draco exibia um sorriso de felicidade extrema, aquele sorriso raro que fazia o mundo inteiro se iluminar. Lembrei-me de guardá-lo para sempre na minha mente também.

\- Bom? – eu perguntei com o sorriso ensaiado.

\- Bom? Você ta brincando. – ele disse – Você é a melhor Hermione.

Afaguei seu rosto bonito.

\- Dorme aqui comigo? – ele disse.

Eu não respondi. Ele saberia que eu estaria mentindo. Então eu somente deitei sobre o peito dele, e ele me abraçou. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o cheiro dele e esperei que ele pudesse entender. Ele fechou os olhos também. Depois de uma meia hora senti a respiração dele pesar, se eu não estivesse muito enganada ele estaria dormindo.

Levantei, peguei a minha camisola e vesti sem fazer barulho, destranquei a porta e fui para o "meu quarto". Coloquei uma roupa mais adequada, uma calça, uma blusa de manga comprida e um casaco. Devia estar frio lá fora. Olhei para aquele quarto que Draco havia preparado pra mim, peguei o porta retrato no qual estávamos juntos e enfiei na bolsa. Eu teria pelo menos uma recordação material. Sai pelo corredor e estava pronta para descer as escadas, encontrei Narcisa.

\- Estou indo embora – eu disse, explicando-me.

\- Ótimo, srta. Grnager. – ela disse com um sorriso vitorioso. Desci as escadas e atravessei com passos rápidos o jardim e o portão. Eu pensei em para onde eu ia, depois de alguns segundos a resposta ficou clara. E eu aparatei.


	6. Chapter 6

Ainda era noite quando aparatei, o que dava um ar sinistro ao cilindro negro em forma de torre de xadrez que era a casa dos Lovegood. Porque eu estava lá? Bom, para aonde mais eu iria? Se eu fosse para a Toca eu não poderia contar apenas para Gina o que aconteceu sem que os meninos ficassem chateados comigo. Se eu contasse para os meninos eles iam criar problemas pro Draco, iam querer acabar com a mãe dele por ela ter me expulsado. Fora que eu não sabia como a Sra. Weasley tinha reagido ao fato de eu ter trocado o filho dela por Draco Malfoy. E pensando bem pode ser que o Rony pense que como eu terminei com o Malfoy ele poderia tentar de novo, eu não queria iludir o Rony. Se eu fosse para a minha própria casa meus pais ficariam preocupados comigo e se eu contasse tudo para eles pode ser que eles se sentissem mal, porque se eu estava sendo expulsa da vida de Draco sem a menor cerimônia era, entre outros motivos, pelo fato deles serem meus pais. Eu não queria que meus pais achassem que eu tinha vergonha deles porque eu não tinha.

Resolvi então ir para casa de minha amiga Luna. Luna ia esperar o meu tempo se eu não quisesse contar, Luna ia me distrair.

Mas ainda era de madrugada e eu não queria acordá-la, nem a família dela. Mas vamos combinar, eu estava morta de cansaço porque eu não tinha dormido um só segundo essa noite e ainda tinha feito, bom, algumas atividades noturnas. Fora que eu já estava com rosto inchado, molhado de lagrimas e soluçando outra vez, eu precisava entrar.

Me aproximei da casa que eu havia estado somente uma vez, as plantas esquisitas ainda ladeavam o caminho até a porta, e as três placas "O Pasquim. Editor: X. Lovegood" "Traga seu próprio visgo" e "Não se aproxime das ameixas dirigíveis" ainda estavam lá. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, ela brilhou e quando eu olhei de novo ela era algo que lembrava um microfone trouxa.

\- Identifique-se. – disse a maçaneta, com voz de atendente de telemarketing

\- Hermione Granger – eu respondi.

\- Hermione Granger é uma bruxa autorizada. – e a maçaneta falou novamente e então a porta se abriu.

Assim que eu entrei a porta tornou a se fechar. A sala de estar estava como da ultima vez atravancada de objetos e servia como oficina, a julgar pela prensa tipográfica. A cozinha também circular era ocupada no centro por uma escada que dava para os quartos. Subi pisando de leve para não acordar ninguém. Entrei no quarto de Luna fechando a porta bem devagar atrás de mim. A janela estava um pouco aberta e o teto do quarto tinham os nossos rostos desenhados, meu, do Harry, do Rony, da Gina e do Neville. Embora o do Neville, eu reparei, tinha um pequeno coraçãozinho, rabiscado do lado. Luna estava dormindo tranquilamente, com a juba loira espalhada pelo travesseiro. Deitei no tapete azul claro no chão, sem forças para pensar em colchão ou travesseiro. Eu estava muito triste e muito cansada, depois de alguns minutos tentando esvaziar a minha mente, eu dormi.

Eu acordei num lugar bem mais macio do que o que eu dormi, com uma roupa bem mais confortável do que a que eu dormi. Luna e o pai dela devem ter transfigurado a minha roupa nisso e o tapete azul em colchão. Sentei no colchão e procurei um frasquinho na minha bolsa.

\- Poção anti concepcional? – disse Luna da porta do quarto.

\- Aah – eu disse constrangida – Oi Luna.

\- Olá Mione. – ela disse com o olhar sonhador.

\- Que horas são? – eu perguntei desorientada.

\- Quatro da tarde. – ela respondeu. – Você dormiu bastante.

Luna não tinha me perguntado o que eu estava fazendo na casa dela, e era por isso que eu a amava tanto, sabia que ela nunca me perguntaria. Mas eu me sentia na necessidade de me explicar. E apesar de eu não querer falar sobre o assunto, eu precisava desabafar com alguém e ninguém melhor do que Luna pra isso.

\- Luna, desculpe por aparecer sem avisar, você deve ter levado um susto hoje de manha, mas eu não quis acordar você quando cheguei.

\- Fico feliz que não tenha feito isso, eu estava tendo um sonho tão bonito. – ela disse o olhar perdido prendendo-se na janela – As cores eram tão brilhantes.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir pra ela.

\- As coisas não deram certo lá na casa do Draco – eu disse, baixo.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Então você quer me contar – ela disse e sentou-se em sua cama – que bom, estou curiosa.

\- A mãe dele não gostou muito da idéia de ver o filho dela comigo – sentei-me ao lado dela, e falei tudo num fôlego só – A sra. Malfoy falou que eu havia afastado Draco de sua casa em Hogwarts e dos seus amigos sonserinos o que eu realmente fiz. Ele ficou diferente do que sempre foi porque eu tirei a identidade dele. Narcisa ainda disse que a família dela jamais aceitaria isso e que o pai de Draco o machucaria, além de negar a ele o direito a herança. Ela disse que ele ia ficar sem amigos, sem família, sem dinheiro e sem ter onde morar se eu continuasse com ele.

\- Mas que mulherzinha mais vaca – Luna disse mas eu a interrompi.

\- Ela tem razão, Luna. – eu disse – Ele vai ficar mesmo sem tudo isso. Eu não podia deixar, não por culpa minha.

\- Entendo – ela disse e então me abraçou.

Eu comecei a chorar loucamente de novo.

\- Ela disse que ele vai se casar com a Pansy – eu disse entre soluços.

\- Mas a Pansy é uma porta. – Luna disse indignada.

\- Eu sei – eu disse e chorei ainda mais.

Luna ficou lá abraçada comigo até eu me acalmar. Quando parei de chorar ela disse.

\- Mione... Onde entra a poção anti concepcional nessa historia?

Eu fiquei vermelha e então disse:

\- Eu tinha que me despedir dele antes de ir embora.

\- Ah mas é claro – ela disse, fazendo força pra não rir. – não foi possível imaginar uma maneira melhor.

Dei um sorriso fraco, ela segurou as minhas mãos e disse:

\- Pelo menos você esta aqui no natal, eu nunca tive ninguém aqui no natal.

Eu depositei um beijo no rosto da minha melhor amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Já fazia dois meses que havíamos voltado para hogwarts, o natal na casa de Luna poderia ter sido interessante se eu não estivesse bem pra baixo. Mas ela e o pai dela me distraíram o quanto puderam, era engraçado ouvir as historias loucas do sr. Lovegood.

Na escola pensei que teria que enfrentar Draco, mas para a minha surpresa ele nem ao menos me olhou no rosto. Ele devia estar com raiva de mim. Mas era melhor assim, talvez a raiva fizesse com que ele me esquecesse mais rápido e seria melhor assim.

Eu o observava de longe, ele voltara a ser o mesmo sonserino de sempre. Ofendia ou provocava Harry, Rony e Gina sempre que passava por eles, tal como os meu outros amigos grifinorios. Porém ele não me provocava, não como se me respeitasse, mas como se eu fosse invisível aos olhos dele e simplesmente não existisse. Olhava o mundo de cima com a mesma expressão desdenhosa que ele manteve todos os anos durante os quais eu o conheci. O sorriso que era a imagem perfeita da alma que eu sabia que ele tinha mesmo que agora estivesse escondida por baixo da arrogância, o sorriso lindo de Draco Malfoy, o sorriso que iluminava todo o meu mundo, eu nunca mais o vi.

E por isso, eu levava agora uma vida mal iluminada. Eu decidi não me envolver com mais ninguém e me dedicar ainda mais aos estudos. Eu acordava assistia todas as aulas, depois eu ia para a biblioteca, quando acabavam os deveres de casa e eu já tinha revisado todas as aulas do dia, eu pegava algum livro complementar para ler. Tinha dia que eu comia, tinha dia que não. No geral eu não tinha vontade de comer. Mas nada era pior do que os sonhos. Toda noite eu sonhava a mesma coisa, todas as noites eu sonhava com Draco chorando no escuro e não tinha havido nem ao menos uma noite nesses dois meses que eu não tivesse chorado também.

Meus amigos tinham me perguntado muitas vezes o porquê do rompimento, mas eu não havia respondido. A escola inteira estava comentando o fim do meu relacionamento, inclusive os professores. Snape em particular não passava uma aula sem falar do assunto, sempre fazendo questão de me expor ao ridículo.

Flashback

Eu estava na aula de poções. Snape, como era de costume agora, dava indiretas pouquíssimo engraçadas sobre a minha vida.

\- E essa são as propriedades da amortentia. Que com uma boa dose de certeza cairão nos N.I. , no fim do ano. – disse a ele e então parou em frente a mim e me olhou com desdém. Eu sabia que ele ia começar – Uma pena que algumas pessoas tenham que recorrer a esse tipo de poção. – ele olhou de mim para Draco – mas pelo menos o efeito passa logo e a vitima pode pensar racionalmente novo.

Draco não sorria seu riso debochado, ele olhava para Snape sem nenhuma emoção. Eu estava tão distraída olhando para a reação de Draco que nem reparei no ruivo sentado ao meu lado, agora vermelho e com muita raiva.

\- Uma pena que algumas pessoas que realmente necessitariam desse tipo de poção, tenham decidido não usá-la e acabam terminando velhos, sozinhos e se metendo na vida dos outros. - Rony disse.

\- E o que você vai escolher Weasley? A poção ou o futuro solitário? – perguntou Snape com raiva na voz. – Afinal sua amada sabe tudo tem bastante ambição, aliais mais ambição do que eu achava que ela tinha, visto que escolhe sonserinos para namorado.

Rony de repente ficou muito vermelho.

\- Eu sou solteira, professor Snape. – eu disse com ódio, toda a minha vida exposta ali, vários alunos davam risadinhas e os outros me olhavam curiosos – Não quero saber de sonserinos, nem grifinorios.

-Vai fazer o que srta. Granger? – ele disse com um sorriso torto – Virar lésbica e namorar a srta. Lovegood?

Eu não soube mais nada sobre o suposto casamento de Draco e Pansy e ela continuava a correr atrás dele pela escola toda. Ele, por sua vez, continuava a desprezá-la como sempre. No fundo eu sabia que eu sentia um imenso prazer por causa disso. Apesar de querer que ele me esquecesse, eu não queria esquecê-lo, eu nem ao menos fazia algum esforço pra isso. Eu havia aprendido a administrar a minha dor que aos poucos se transformava em saudade. Eu sabia que ainda o queria e que eu não queria parar de querê-lo, nem que fosse sem nenhum objetivo futuro.

Neste instante, na sala precisa. – Narrado por Luna Lovegood.

Eu havia reunido ali os meus amigos alegando ter um assunto urgente para conversar. A sala precisa havia se transformado em uma salinha de reunião, com uma mesa redonda e cinco cadeiras. Encontrava-se ali todo o sexteto de prata, com exceção de Hermione Granger. Olhei para os meus colegas de escola, companheiros de guerra, meus amigos. Olhei um por um, todos pareciam curiosos. Deixei para o fim o rosto de Neville, a expressão dele era preocupada e isso me estimulou a fazer o que eu tinha que fazer, nem que isso significasse trair a confiança da minha melhor amiga.

\- Eu chamei vocês aqui porque estou preocupada com a Mione – eu comecei - precisamos encontrar um meio de ajudá-la.

\- Sim – Gina disse – Ela não come direito, estuda ainda mais do que antes e todas as noites ela tem pesadelos, sua muito, fica inquieta e diz varias vezes o nome dele. Depois quando ela acorda ela sempre chora, eu ouço. Tenho o sono muito leve.

Harry, Rony e Neville pareciam surpresos com a situação.

\- Mas como, Luna? – perguntou Harry – como ajudá-la?

\- Não sabemos nem por onde começar. – disse Rony. – a historia do natal ficou incrivelmente mal contada. Não sabemos nem porque eles terminaram.

\- Eu sei. – eu disse.

E todos olharam para mim, ansiosos.


	8. Chapter 8

Ainda narração de Luna.

Ainda sala precisa

\- Desculpe não ter contado antes. – eu disse – eu não podia trair a confiança da Mione, mas com a situação como esta...

\- Agora você precisa nos contar – disse Harry, terminando a minha frese, bondosamente.

\- Sim – Rony disse com impaciência – Vamos logo com isso Luna.

\- Tudo bem – eu disse – Hermione aparatou lá em casa no meio da noite um dia antes do natal. Quando acordei ela estava deitada no tapete no chão do meu quarto. Quando acordou Hermione disse que tinha tido uma conversa com Narcisa Malfoy. A mãe de Draco disse a para Hermione que ela havia feito seu filho perder os amigos e a identidade sonserina, e que o relacionamento dos dois nunca seria aceito por ela não ter sangue puro. A Sra. Malfoy disse que o pai de Draco o deserdaria quando soubesse, e ele ficaria sem casa, sem família e sem dinheiro. Ela chegou a dizer que o pai castigaria dolorosamente o filho se soubesse do relacionamento dos dois. E ele viria passar o natal em casa, juntamente ao pai de Pansy. Eles combinaram o casamento de Draco e Pansy.

\- Eu posso perfeitamente adivinhar todo o resto. – Harry disse, com os olhos verdes muito vivos brilhando de ódio – Hermione acreditou ser a culpada de qualquer desgraça que pudesse acontecer ao Malfoy. Acreditou na vaca da mãe dele.

\- Sim - eu disse, tristemente.

\- E agora o Malfoy deve estar de casamento marcado com a Pansy – refletiu Neville.

\- Duvido muito – disse Gina pensativa – Ele ainda gosta da Mione.

\- Tem certeza? – eu disse – ele nem a procurou depois do natal.

\- Não, mas porque ele tem muito orgulho. – disse Harry.

\- E pensando bem. – disse Rony – a historia da Luna bate com a nossa.

\- Com a de vocês? – eu disse.

\- Bom, no dia de natal recebemos uma visitinha na Toca.

Flashback

Noite de Natal.

Narrado por Harry Potter.

Tínhamos comido muito, estava sendo um natal feliz da apesar ausência de Fred Weasley. A sra. Weasley estava trazendo nossas magníficas sobremesas, tinha pudim, bolo de chocolate, torta de limão e bolo com frutinhas. Foi quando ouvimos o barulho de alguém batendo na porta.

\- Quem será? – disse sra. Weasley, indo atender a porta.

A sra. Weasley voltou com um menino loiro com o cabelo despenteado a blusa meio amassada e os olhos vermelhos. Vi que Rony ia começar a perguntar, mas sua mãe lhe dirigiu um olhar repressor.

\- Você jantou querido? Eu vou pegar um prato para você. – disse a mãe de Rony, dando um sorriso bondoso para o Malfoy.

Draco comeu bastante, parecia faminto. Depois atacou as sobremesas como todos na mesa. Logo a conversa na mesa estava agradável e Malfoy pareceu se distrair e dar meios sorrisos embora ele não tivesse dito uma palavra desde que chegou.

Fred, Percy, Gui e Fleur tinham decidido ficar por la mesmo, mas logo foram para seus quartos. Na sala sobramos apenas Eu, Malfoy, Gina, Rony e seus pais. Molly Weasley disse:

\- Bom crianças, podem ir para cama. Draco, já arrumamos tudo para você no quarto de Rony.

\- Vamos dormir também Molly querida.

\- Vai na frente Artur, eu preciso fazer uma coisa e já vou.

Subimos para o quarto de Rony, haviam dois colchões no chão e a cama de Rony. Em cima da cama de Malfoy havia um pijama que eu reconheci como o antigo de Rony de quando ele era menor, mas acho que não ia ter problema porque aquele pijama cabia em mim e o Malfoy era do meu tamanho.

Quando estávamos de pijama, dentes escovados e sentados em nossas respectivas camas.

\- Desculpe por estar aqui – ele disse olhando para Rony.

\- Achamos que Mione estivesse com você. – disse Rony.

\- Estava, ela foi embora ontem a noite – e antes que eu ou Rony pudéssemos perguntar alguma coisa, Malfoy completou – ela me deixou.

Olhei para os olhos de Malfoy que estavam muito azuis, percebi que ele estava se segurando para não chorar. Acho que Rony pensou a mesma coisa porque levantamos os dois, sentamos um de cada lado dele e colocamos a mão no seu ombro.

Ele nos olhou surpreso.

\- Vai acabar ficando tudo bem cara – eu disse debilmente, sem saber se devia ter dito alguma coisa mais útil ou se deveria ter ficado quieto. Eu estava consolando Draco Malfoy e isso era suficientemente estranho.

\- Não precisa explicar porque esta aqui se não quiser – disse Rony – Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar.

Se Malfoy estava surpreso antes, agora estava incrédulo. Neste momento Gina adentrou o quarto sorrindo muito.

\- Se nada der certo, Draco, você pode voltar a ser o solteirão mais cobiçado da escola. – disse ela.

\- Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta? – disse Rony.

\- Lógico. – ela disse travessa, deu boa noite e foi para o seu quarto.

Novamente, narrado por Luna.

\- Draco Malfoy na sua casa – disse Neville para Rony, como se dissesse que papais noeis vestidos de odalisca haviam estado em sua casa.

\- Então cara – disse Rony – e eu que achei que já tinha visto de tudo na guerra.

Rimos todos

\- Se ao menos pudéssemos mostrar a eles como o outro se sente. Draco acha que ela o deixou sem motivo aparente. Hermione acha que Draco esta de casamento marcado com Pansy. – eu disse.

\- Mas na verdade Draco desistiu de tudo por ela, mesmo que ela não saiba disso. – disse Gina.

\- Se ele foi para nossa casa – disse Rony – foi porque não a tinha mais para aonde ir. Desistiu herança, da mansão, da família.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia – disse Harry de repente e eu sorri para ele curiosa – por um acaso sei que Minerva estará fora da escola hoje porque ontem fui chamado na sala dela. Por acaso sei também a senha da sala dela, já que fui ate lá.

\- E no que isso vai ajudar? – eu perguntei ainda sem entender.

\- Vou pegar a minha capa da invisibilidade, eu te encontro após o jantar em frente a biblioteca, Luna.

\- Preciso levar alguma coisa? – eu perguntei.

\- Seus pensamentos. – ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.


	9. Chapter 9

Já era meia noite. Eu ainda estava na biblioteca e tinha acabado de terminar de ler um enorme livro de poções, sai da biblioteca e fui a caminho do meu quarto. Pensei em parar na cozinha e pedir alguma coisa aos elfos já que eu não havia jantado, mas eu não estava com fome nenhuma.

No caminho uma menininha do primeiro ano me parou.

\- Hermione. – disse ela, enfiando um pedaço de pergaminho na minha mão – me mandaram te entregar isso.

\- Ah sim, Obrigada Clarie. – eu respondi.

Abri o bilhete.

Srta. Granger.

Venha o mais rápido possível ao escritório da diretoria.

Professor Dumbledore deseja vê-la.

A senha: Coragem.

Não havia assinatura. Mas achei melhor não contestar, pelo menos não quando se tratava do excêntrico Alvo Dumbledore. Rumei para a sala da diretora e quando estava perto da sala, vi de longe alguém sair bufando dando passos raivosos na direção da biblioteca. Dei a senha na porta e entrei no escritório, a diretora não estava e eu me senti meio que invadindo sua sala, mas de novo eu pensei que se tratava de Dumbledore, portanto, tinha a aprovação da diretora.

Me aproximei do quadro.

\- Professor... – eu disse – mandou me chamar?

\- A sim srta. Granger, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar – ele disse – não sei se feliz ou infelizmente para você minha cara, já que se trata da realização de um do seus maiores desejos, mas que também se encaixa em um dos seus maiores medos.

Eu fiquei tensa. E incrivelmente curiosa.

\- Srta. – disse ele – pegue o frasco à direita da penseira.

\- Pensamentos? De quem? – eu perguntei.

\- De Harry, senhorita. – ele disse bondosamente o nome do menino, como se o acarinhasse.

Isso me acalmou, afinal eu e Harry já havíamos passado por tanta coisa juntos, se fosse mais um desafio eu e Rony o ajudaríamos. Se fosse um problema pessoal eu poderia lhe dar conselhos, colo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Coloquei o líquido prateado na penseira e enfiei a minha cabeça nela, relaxada, apesar de curiosa. E dei de cara com o natal na toca esse ano.

Sai da sala da diretoria perplexa. Ele tinha deixado tudo, tudo o que eu não queria que ele perdesse. Ele foi pedir ajuda justo ao Rony, eu imagino o que isso não deve ter lhe custado. Eu me sentia tão mal, as lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu andava a caminho do salão comunal. Dei a senha a mulher gorda na porta e entrei, eu estava tão frustrada que impensadamente fui ali ralhar com o dono das memórias.

Harry estava sentado no salão comunal, sozinho. Não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com a minha chegada.

\- Já esperava que viesse aqui a essa hora Mione.

\- Harry Tiago Potter – eu disse, entredentes – Como pode não me contar antes.

\- Ele pediu que eu não contasse. – ele respondeu brandamente.

\- Ah sim, e você realiza os desejos de Draco Malfoy ao invés de os da sua melhor amiga? Claro isso faz todo o sentido. – eu disse aumentando um pouco a voz.

\- Calma, Hermione – ele disse sem perder a paciência comigo.

\- Calma o caramba – berrei – achei que confiasse em mim.

\- Também achei que confiasse em mim, mas você não me contou nada sobre o porquê romperam, contou? – ele disse me acusando – Ah, e fale baixo, as pessoas estão dormindo.

\- Desculpe. – eu disse e as lágrimas caíram mais pesado do que eu gostaria. De repente Harry percebeu que eu não pedia desculpas apenas por gritar, mas por não ter dado mais confiança ao meu melhor amigo. Ele me abraçou e passou a mão no meu cabelo, quando me acalmei me despedi dele e fui para o meu quarto pensando que finalmente eu poderia dormir um pouco, pensar sobre como eu podia ajudar Draco a recuperar o que perdeu, ou como eu podia me desculpar por deixá-lo. Eu queria principalmente descansar, talvez tomasse uma poção do sono ou algo assim.

Mas quando eu cheguei a porta do meu quarto, nela estava encostado um loiro que exibia uma expressão de fúria no rosto. Ele virou-se para mim com uma voz fria e controlada.

\- Achei que fosse te esperar a noite inteira, onde você estava?

\- Na sala da diretora – eu disse – Draco, eu...

\- Precisamos conversar. – ele disse.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e esperei que ele entrasse. Fui logo em seguida e tranquei a porta. Ele olhou para mim e disse, cuspindo as palavras:

\- Como pode me deixar, Hermione Granger?


	10. Chapter 10

As palavras dele giravam na minha cabeça e eu voltei a molhar meu rosto ainda vermelho do ultimo choro. Como eu pude deixá-lo? Com muito esforço, garanto. Lógico que eu não queria, lógico que eu queria tê-lo para sempre, será que ele não percebia? E por que diabos ele estava ali me abordando, dois meses depois?

\- Eu... – comecei chorosa, mas acabei pedindo a confirmação dos pensamentos de Harry. – Você saiu de casa? Passou o natal na toca.

\- Então isso estava na sua penseira – ele refletiu e depois continuou um pouco mais alto me olhando acusadoramente – Lógico que eu saí de casa. Queriam que eu me casasse com Pansy. Me proibiram de voltar a ter qualquer coisa com você. Você tem noção Hermione Granger de como foi acordar naquele dia e não ver ninguém do meu lado? Eu levantei preocupado, você também não estava no quarto, todas as suas coisas tinham sumido também, e o porta retrato. Que imaginei na hora que você tivesse jogado em uma lata de lixo qualquer por ai. Quando falei com minha mãe ela disse que encontrou você na escada e que você disse a ela que tinha ido embora. Eu fiquei me sentido sujo, usado, um babaca que achava que estava fazendo amor com a mulher da sua vida, enquanto essa estava somente se despedindo. Hoje eu descubro naquela maldita penseira, pelos pensamentos da Lovegood, que você foi embora pelo que a minha mãe lhe disse. Você deveria ter me contado que a minha mãe tinha ido falar com você, você sabia que seria difícil minha família aceitar. Porque não me disse tudo para que enfrentássemos juntos? Minha mãe, meu pai, Pansy, os pais dela, qualquer um que quisesse nos prejudicar? Não, você preferiu me tratar como um estúpido. Preferiu me deixar.

Cada palavra dele era como um açoite. Doloridas, acusadoras, cheias de magoa.

\- Não queria que você perdesse seus amigos, sua família, suas convicções, seu dinheiro. – eu disse e depois disse ainda mais baixo – não queria que você fosse machucado.

\- O que adianta todo dinheiro do mundo se vou ser um imbecil infeliz que faz tudo o que os pais querem, casado com uma garota burra e ridícula - Malfoy berrava - E que convicções são essas que você acha que tirou de mim? A do puro sangue? Então me deixou em nome das convicções de comensal da morte? Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou, Hermione, sabe muito bem as minhas reais convicções. Por que me doeria perder família e amigos que nem sabem quem eu sou de verdade, que não tem nem a capacidade de me apoiar? Você viu o pensamento de um deles hoje, sabe muito bem quem me apoiou. Rony, Gina e o restante da sua família me acolheram em sua casa no natal, uma casa e uma família que eu desprezei a vida toda. A mãe deles, tão gentil, fez um prato pra mim mesmo todos tendo acabado de comer, arrumou um lugar para que eu dormisse e roupa para que eu vestisse sem nem que eu tivesse que pedir. Vi que ela não foi dormir na mesma hora que o marido, sabe por que Hermione? Ela passou a noite costurando para mim, ela disse que costurava para todo mundo no natal e que como eu estava la não seria diferente, disse que eu também tinha que ganhar presentes. Harry me emprestou roupa todo o tempo que fiquei la. Ele e todos os outros, mesmo o Jorge Weasley, tentaram me distrair e me animar o tempo todo. Dava para ver a preocupação nos olhos daquelas pessoas. São essas pessoas Hermione, que você quer que eu despreze por um pai comensal da morte, uma mãe que não me aceita e por amigos que se aproximaram de mim por interesse ou que me tratam com descaso?

\- Desculpe – eu disse sinceramente, e as minhas lagrimas aumentavam, eu podia sentir a verdade nas palavras dele e podia ver como eu tinha feito tudo errado, mesmo que com boa intenção – Eu queria apenas que você fosse feliz. Eu... eu amo você.

Não sei se pela sinceridade que eu sabia que ele via nas minhas palavras ou se porque já tinha dito tudo, mas ele foi para perto de mim e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, me abraçando. Afundei a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro do qual eu sentia tanta falta.

\- Não posso ser feliz Hermione, sem você.

Eu levantei o rosto e olhei firme nos seus olhos, me perdendo no azul. Me aproximei devagarinho e o beijei, um beijo lento, apaixonado, salgado das lagrimas.

\- Achei que nunca fosse te ter assim outra vez, eu senti tanto sua falta... – eu comecei a dizer.

\- Eu também – ele disse com a voz estrangulada.

\- Eu chorava todas as noites – continuei.

E então dissemos juntos.

\- Eu sonhava com você chorando.

\- Ligação de alma – ele disse.

\- Sim – eu concordei – mas eu achei que fosse somente perigo.

\- Eu também – ele concordou, agora ele estava mais leve e eu também, ele sentou na minha cama e eu sentei ao seu lado.

Olhei para o relógio, já eram duas e meia. Amanha a gente ia acabar se atrasando para aula. Apontei a varinha para o relógio, fazendo um feitiço despertador e depois para nossas roupas transformando a dele em um pijama preto e a minha em uma camisola champanhe.

\- Dorme aqui comigo meu amor.

\- Da ultima vez que dormimos juntos – ele disse e seu rosto ficou serio – acordei sozinho.

Eu me senti culpada novamente, triste por tê-lo magoado. Puxei Draco para o meu colo, entre as minhas pernas, deitando a cabeça dele na minha barriga e comecei a fazer carinho nos seus cabelos. Oh Merlin, como ele era lindo!

\- Você precisa jurar, Hermione – ele disse e eu vi o quanto ele estava preocupado – que nunca mais vai me deixar.

\- Não vou. – eu disse – Nunca mais. Eu juro.

Ele finalmente sorriu e a minha vida estava iluminada outra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

Acordei com o despertador aquela manha, totalmente enroscada a Draco Malfoy. Estiquei a mão para tocar o relógio e o barulho parou. Draco estava ali, dormindo como um anjo. Eu podia ficar a vida toda olhando para ele, mas tínhamos que ir.

\- Draco. – passar eu disse e fiz um carinho em seu rosto – Meu amor acorde.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Faz tempo que eu não dormia tão bem.

\- Realmente. Não da para sentir falta dos pesadelos. – eu respondi – Devo dizer que nunca na vida eu dormi tão bem, ou acordei tão feliz.

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso e depositou um selinho em meus lábios. Levantamos e nos arrumamos juntos, na saída eu dei uma olhadinha para ver se não tinha ninguém. Antes que ele saísse do meu quarto.

Fomos de mãos dadas com sorrisos idênticos, de orelha a orelha para o café da manha, todas as cabeças se viraram para a gente, como da primeira vez que entramos juntos no salão principal. Alguns nos olhavam com raiva, alguns surpresos, alguns felizes. Soltei as mãos deles e fomos cada um para a sua mesa. Sentei ao lado dos meus amigos e Gina disse:

\- Então, o plano funcionou.

\- Então a idéia foi sua? – eu disse rindo.

\- Não. – Respondeu Rony – A idéia foi de Harry.

Olhei surpresa para o meu amigo.

\- Você tem convivido demais com a Gina – eu disse – e ela esta se mostrando uma péssima influencia.

\- Eu sei – ele disse rindo e depositando um beijo nos lábios da ruivinha – Mas não tem como evitar, não consigo ficar longe dela.

Todos rimos, o dia passou tranquilo e a cara de Snape na aula de poções quando viu eu e Draco sentarmos juntos foi impagável. De noite na hora do jantar eu sai cedo para me arrumar e arrumar o quarto. Eu ia fazer uma surpresinha para o meu namorado. Pedi que Luna entregasse o bilhete a ele, que dizia para ele estar no meu quarto dali a uma hora.

Arrumei o quarto que estava um pouquinho bagunçado. Tomei um banho relaxante, domei os meus cabelos e coloquei a roupa que eu havia comprado a um bom tempo, no inicio do meu namoro. Era um corpete verde escuro, decorado com renda prata, combinando coma a calcinha e com a meia. Coloquei também a cinta liga. Por cima coloquei um hobby verde com renda prata também. Com alguns floreios com a varinha, deixei o quarto em meia luz. Sentei na cama para esperar Draco e logo ouvi as batidas na porta.

Abri a porta sorrindo para o meu namorado e tranquei a porta quando ele entrou. Me virei novamente para ele e vi que olhava curioso para o quarto, os seus olhos se prenderam em mim.

\- Verde e Prata? – ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

\- Uma pequena homenagem, você não ouviu o chapéu seletor dizer que os sonserinos usam quaisquer meios para atingir o fim que antes colimaram. Realmente otimo eu acho que sonserinos enfrentem mesmo qualquer coisa para conseguir o que querem. – eu disse e depois levantei as mãos e disse alto – E viva o Salazar.

Draco riu, seu sorriso era tão perfeito que eu o beijei e ele como sempre correspondeu a altura. Um beijo dele e eu sentia meu corpo todo queimar, meu sangue ferver e minhas pernas amolecerem. Era impressionante como ele conseguia me deixar. Mas daquela vez eu não ia me deixar levar por ele, eu ia fazer do meu jeito e fazer com que ele adorasse cada segundo. Foi pensando nisso que eu empurrei Draco Malfoy na minha cama e me afastei.

Ele olhava para mim, surpreso.

\- Mione. – ele disse – o que você pretende?

\- Acho que me sai muito mal da ultima vez. – eu disse e depois sorri maliciosamente fazendo coro as palavras dele – Afinal não te considero exatamente um babaca.

Não esperei que ele dissesse mais nada. Fiz um feitiço para que começasse a tocar uma musica bem lenta e deixei a varinha na mesinha. Me virei de costas para Draco. No ritmo da musica eu fui deixando o hobby cair pelas minhas costas, de repente o hobby era apenas um pedaço de pano esquecido no chão, virei-me para Draco e ele ofegou de leve. Ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados, estava visivelmente impressionado. Eu ri, quem esperaria isso da garota mais certinha da escola? Tirei primeiro as ligas, bem devagar. Depois apoiei uma perna sobre a cama e comecei a tirar a meia numa lentidão exagerada, fazendo-o olhar cobiçosamente para mim. Fiz o mesmo com a outra. Comecei a abrir os fechos do corpete, e depois deixei cair pelas costas e larguei no chão, como fiz com o hobby. Coloquei um dedo na boca e depois passei pelo meu corpo semi-nu chegando na calcinha, virei de costas e baixei a calcinha lentamente, empinando o quadril para trás, fazendo que Draco Malfoy ofegasse de novo, mais forte dessa vez. Totalmente despida, virei-me para ele com a expressão mais maliciosa do mundo. Andei para a cama e subi em cima dele devagar deixando uma perna para cada lado de seu corpo. Comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, logo já havia livrado Draco desta peça. Mordisquei seu peito forte, dando-lhe algumas lambidas. Desabotoei sua calça e a puxei, o livrando dela também. Comecei a beijar sua barriga enquanto tirava a sua cueca pacientemente libertando sua ereção.

Eu o encarei, passei a língua em volta de todo o seu membro e lambi os lábios após o ato.

\- Hermione? – disse Draco.

Pisquei para ele, sorrindo. E então comecei a encaixá-lo o maximo possível dentro da minha boca, sem parar de encará-lo. Draco fechou os olhos e eu o ouvi gemer baixo quando o suguei com força. Comecei a chupá-lo, mantendo um certo ritmo, procurando abrigar o maximo dele sempre. Eu ouvia Draco ofegar e via que ele mordia os lábios com muita força. Um pouquinho depois eu parei.

\- Não. – ele exclamou em protesto.

Eu agarrei o seu membro com a mão e comecei a masturbar a base, me dedicando mais a ponta. Dando algumas lambidas e mordiscadas e depois chupando com força. Draco foi a loucura quando suguei somente a ponta de seu membro com vontade.

\- Hermione – ele disse num gemido alto – Ah sim, por favor.

Voltei a chupá-lo inteiro e ele já ajudava, impulsionando minha cabeça contra o seu corpo, senti o corpo dele inteiro arrepiando, e previ que ele estivesse quase lá. Draco me olhou e disse com algum esforço que presumo que ele tenha reunido em sinal de respeito:

\- Pare – ele disse – Ou eu vou gozar.

Aquilo foi como álcool em contato com o fogo que existia dentro de mim, eu ansiava por vê-lo se derramar em prazer nos meus lábios e aumentei ainda mais a intensidade dos meus movimentos. Eu logo senti o liquido quente de Draco invadir a minha garganta. Quando acabou e eu o encarei, ele ameaçou dizer alguma coisa mais eu não permiti. O calei com um beijo quase selvagem, como prova de que eu ainda estava muito acesa e a noite não havia acabado. Ele como sempre correspondeu magnificamente apertando meu corpo em seus braços. Eu beijei seu pescoço, sua orelha e seus ombros e ele se arrepiava ao toque dos meus lábios. Eu sussurrava em seu ouvido:

\- Venha, quero te sentir dentro de mim.


	12. Chapter 12

Com essas palavras ele já parecia completamente aceso de novo, sentia a sua ereção roçar a minha intimidade. Pensei: não seria convencional, tinha que ser incrível. Eu me virei na cama, ficando de quatro, apoiada nos cotovelos, empinando-me para cima e oferecendo-me a ele.

\- Merlin. – ele disse ao me ver dessa forma.

Ajoelhou-se atrás de mim, encaixando seu membro na minha intimidade, sem me penetrar. Começou a beijar o meu pescoço e apertar meus seios com um pouquinho de força. Gemi, minha excitação explodindo dentro de mim. Forcei meu corpo para trás ansiando por mais contato. Ele me atendeu e colocou tudo de uma vez em uma penetração profunda, dessa vez não houve dor alguma. Sentia que ele passava as mãos pela minha perna e pelo meu bumbum, então o empinei ainda mais. Ele me deu um tapinha, fraco ainda, na nádega direita. Como se me testasse. Eu tive uma reação imediata começando a rebolar no seu membro. Encorajado, ele me deu outro tapa dessa vez mais forte, eu gemi e comecei a rebolar ainda mais.

\- Você vai me enlouquecer. – ele disse. Ofegante.

Puxei meu corpo para frente e joguei-me contra ele. Fazendo que ele me penetrasse profundamente de novo, ele iniciou os movimentos. Ele estocava com força e profundamente, cada vez mais rápido. Começamos a suar, eu gemia muito, sabia que meus gemidos o enlouqueciam, agarrei com força os lençóis.

Ele já me penetrava num ritmo quase frenético, as vezes me dava alguns tapas aos quais eu reagia gemendo e rebolando mais em seu membro. Logo senti o gozo vindo forte, meu corpo inteiro arrepiando-se.

\- Vou gozar – avisei, ofegante.

\- Eu também. – ele disse.

E juntos atingimos ao pico do prazer que me fez dar um ultimo grito alto de tanto tesão que eu sentia. Depois, caímos desfalecidos na minha cama. Esperamos a respiração regularizar e eu sentir a força nas minhas pernas novamente. Quando aconteceu, eu levantei puxando Draco pela mão e o levando até o banheiro onde eu já tinha deixado a banheira cheia de água perfumada. Entramos na banheira, eu passava a mão pelo seu corpo livrando-o do suor e fazendo-lhe muito carinho. Molhei seu cabelo, passei a mão entre os fios muito loiros, depois seu peito forte, suas pernas, seus braços. Dei alguns selinhos, em seus ombros, nas suas mãos. Queria que ele estivesse se sentindo amado, cuidado. Depois de limpos eu o puxei para fora da banheira, me enrolei em uma toalha, com a outra eu enxugava seu corpo de cima a baixo. Dando selinhos e afagando qualquer lugar que minhas mãos e meus lábios encontrassem. Terminei de me enxugar embora quase toda água tivesse escorrido no tempo que eu enxugava ele. O levei para o meu quarto de novo e com um feitiço sequei o meu cabelo e o prendi em um coque, se não amanha ele acordaria horrível. O deitei nu, na minha cama e me aconcheguei em seu peito. Sorri travessa para ele que me sorriu de volta.

\- Planejou isso o dia todo? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim – admiti, e então perguntei – Foi ruim?

\- Você esta brincando? – ele disse e em seguida me olhou com malicia – foi incrível.

Abri um sorriso imenso.

\- Serio mesmo?

\- Quem imaginaria que a CDF sabe tudo de Hogwarts tem esse fogo todo? A roupa sonserina, todas as coisas que você fez, nossa, quem teria imaginado. – ele disse.

\- Te surpreendi? – eu disse.

\- Muito. – Ele respondeu – E devo dizer que o tratamento depois foi incrível, nunca me deram um banho desse jeito.

Dei um beijinho no queixo dele.

\- Quero te mimar – eu disse – sempre, sempre.

\- Olha que eu fico mal acostumado. – ele respondeu.

\- É a ideia – eu disse, em tom de brincadeira – mal acostumado desse jeito você nunca vai enjoar de mim.

\- Coisa feia srta. Granger – ele disse, brincando também – então tudo não passa de um plano para me segurar.

\- Claro – eu disse e depois lambi os lábios – e ainda posso me aproveitar de você.

\- Socorro – disse Draco, fingindo pânico – Estou sento molestado por uma sabe tudo grifinória.

Nós rimos.

\- Eu te amo. – eu disse.

\- Eu também. – ele respondeu.

Aproximei meu rosto do dele para um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Depois de um tempinho acariciando meu sonserino e sentindo suas caricias, ele disse:

\- Mione, eu preciso ir para o meu quarto.

\- Ah – eu disse em protesto – dorme aqui comigo.

\- Outra vez? – ele perguntou.

\- Draco, nossos quartos são isolados, ninguém vê que estamos fazendo isso. – eu disse racionalizando, olhei para ele – Claro, se você não quiser eu vou enten...

Mas antes que eu terminasse, ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios me calando e sorriu ternamente para mim.

\- Claro que quero dormir com você.

\- Se depender de mim – eu disse, olhando-o nos olhos – Você nunca mais vai acordar sozinho.

Ele me abriu o seu sorriso iluminado e eu o abracei mais forte.

\- Bom, vamos nos vestir para dormir então. – ele disse, inocente.

Eu fiz um beicinho de desagrado. Eu estava totalmente enroscada nele, sentindo o calor de nossos corpos despidos tocando-se. Não queria perder a sensação.

\- Srta. Granger, sua depravada – ele disse, sorrindo, percebendo o meu desagrado.

\- Ah não – eu disse ficando vermelha – podemos nos vestir.

\- De jeito nenhum – ele disse, e me apertou contra ele com mais força, - Eu estava torcendo para você falar que não.

Eu ri. Deitei a cabeça no peito dele, já estava tarde realmente, o sono estava chegando para nós dois. Fiz a luz se apagar de vez e nós dormimos.


	13. Chapter 13

Acordei cedo aquele dia, um pouco preocupada. Draco agora tinha apenas uniformes da escola e algumas poucas roupas. Não tinha dinheiro e nem onde morar. Eu lembrei de uma conversa ontem, no salão comunal da grifinória.

Flashback.

\- Nem pensar Harry – disse Rony – Você não vai morar sozinho naquela casa horrível dos Black. Mamãe já falou que você virá para nossa casa e que ela não aceita não como resposta.

\- Mas Ron – Harry respondeu – eu não quero viver as custas da família da minha namorada.

\- Você pode ajudar nas despesas. – Ron respondeu.

\- Aah, mesmo assim, não sei. – Harry estava hesitante.

\- Harry – disse Gina – É só por um ano ou dois. Ano que vem eu termino a escola e nós vamos juntando dinheiro. Quando der a gente compra uma casa para nós dois.

\- Esta me pedindo em casamento srta. Weasley? – Harry disse.

Gina sorriu. Ajoelhou aos pés de Harry como um cavalheiro e segurou sua mão.

\- Sr. Potter – ela disse – Você me daria a honra de ter sua mão em casamento?

\- Oh – disse Harry batendo as pestanas, entrando na brincadeira – Claro que sim Srta. Weasley, ou deveria dizer Sra. Potter.

Gina tinha me dado uma excelente idéia e um excelente argumento também, eu sabia que Draco seria bem mais teimoso que Harry. Resolvi ter primeiro tudo acertado antes de falar com ele. Então peguei papel e tinta e escrevi:

Mamãe e papai.

Eu e Draco terminamos a escola esse ano. Será que poderíamos ficar ai, apenas até juntarmos dinheiro para começar a vida? Ajudaremos nas despesas é claro.

É que a situação se complicou aqui. Draco rompeu com a família dele porque, bom, os pais dele não gostavam muito de mim. Eles o deserdaram, tiraram-lhe a mansão e a fortuna da família.

Hermione.

Abri a janela do meu quarto, com cuidado para não acordar o loiro que dormia em minha cama, procurei por uma das corujas da escola e felizmente achei uma sobrevoando o castelo, me poupando de uma viagem ao corujal. Enviei a carta aos meus pais sabendo que como a distancia era curta eu receberia a resposta ainda hoje.

Fui acordar o meu belo adormecido.

O dia havia passado tranquilamente e eu estava no meu quarto terminando o dever de transfigração que era para depois de amanha. Olhava pela janela o tempo todo para ver se via a coruja chegando com a resposta. Foi só quando eu já havia terminado o trabalho que a coruja apareceu. Peguei a carta e abri com pressa, ansiosa pela resposta.

Hermione

Claro que você e Draco podem vir morar aqui; tenho certeza que com a sua inteligência você não vai demorar-se muito na casa de seus pais, embora pelo meu desejo eu teria a minha princesinha em casa para sempre. Como assim eles não gostam de você? Todo mundo gosta de você. Sua mãe mandou dizer que você vale mais que mil mansões e quatrocentas vezes mais que a fortuna da família dele. E eu concordo com ela. Esse Draco é realmente inteligente.

Papai.

Sorri satisfeita e desci para o jantar. Antes de subir para o meu quarto novamente eu passei na mesa da sonserina; com muitos olhares virados para mim, eu sussurrei no ouvido do meu namorado:

\- Te espero hoje – eu disse – Tenho uma coisa pra te pedir.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha curioso, mas depois sorriu.

\- Tudo bem – respondeu.

Fui para o meu quarto e tive que esperá-lo por um tempo. Ele demorou um pouco e quando chegou eu vi bem porque. Ele vinha trazendo um travesseiro, um pijama, um par de meias, uniforme para amanha de manha, uma escova de dentes, uma cueca branca e alguns livros.

\- Veio de mudança? – eu perguntei.

\- Não vou esperar ser convidado para ficar hoje – ele disse rindo. Colocando as coisas sobre a mesa.

Eu ensaiei um sorriso. Mas a minha tensão era evidente.

\- Então – ele disse – o que você quer me pedir?

\- Err...bom – eu disse nervosa – talvez você fique relutante em atender mas...

\- Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa meu amor – ele disse – juro que vou tentar atendê-la.

\- Quero que você venha morar comigo quando sairmos da escola – eu disse num fôlego só.

Ele arregalou levemente os olhos, acho que não esperava por isso, depois de uns segundos perguntou:

\- Na casa dos seus pais?

\- Sim é claro, mas por pouco tempo, só até juntarmos dinheiro para uma nossa. – respondi tentando convencê-lo.

Ele andou um pouco de um lado para o outro e depois sentou-se na minha cama.

\- Não vou. – ele disse simplesmente.

Sentei ao lado dele, eu sabia que seria difícil. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e disse com bondade:

\- Onde é que você vai morar?

\- Não sei, quando eu arrumar um emprego eu me hospedo em algum lugar barato, até conseguir dinheiro para comprar uma casa para gente. – ele disse.

\- E se demorar para você arrumar um bom emprego? Que dê para pagar a hospedagem e ainda juntar para comprar sozinho uma casa para gente. – eu disse tentando abrir seus olhos.

\- Hermione, eu prefiro até pedir isso ao Weasley do que a você – e ele completou com as palavras de Harry – Não quero ser sustentado pelos pais da minha namorada.

\- Não é ser sustentado, nós vamos ajudar nas despesas, logo nós vamos conseguir juntar dinheiro para comprar juntos a nossa casa. Se fosse ao contrario, por acaso você ia achar humilhante para mim, ir morar na sua casa? – eu disse argumentando.

\- Não eu não ia, mas é diferente. – ele disse.

\- Por que? Por que eu sou mulher? – eu disse e sabia que ele não teria respostas para isso – Deixa de ser machista.

\- As pessoas vão me achar ridículo. – ele disse, tentando outro argumento.

\- Sabe Draco, ninguém achou o Harry ridículo na sala comunal hoje – eu disse e dei o argumento final que eu tinha certeza que ia fazê-lo ceder – Ele vai morar na casa da Gina até ela sair da escola e eles juntarem dinheiro.

Isso o fez pensar, eu sabia que estava dando certo e abri um sorriso imenso para ele quando ele disse:

\- Seus pais sabem disso?

\- Claro que sim – eu me apressei em responder e depois disse em tom de brincadeira – minha mãe mandou dizer que você fez muito bem, já que eu valho mais que mil mansões e quatrocentas vezes a sua herança. Embora é claro eu duvide disso, principalmente se eu tiver que vê-lo morar em um buraco qualquer.

\- Tudo bem, Hermione – ele disse, cedendo – eu vou.

Joguei os braços em torno dele e o abracei de modo sufocante. Dei vários beijos em seu rosto.

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo. - eu repetia em sua orelha

Ele riu.

\- Eu também Hermione, pode acreditar.


	14. Chapter 14

Era o dia da formatura, partiríamos amanha bem cedo. Ia sentir falta de Hogwarts. Nunca um outro lugar foi tão mágico ou tão cheio de aventuras, eu caminhava pela escola toda me despedindo, ia sentir saudade das visitas a cabana do Hagrid, nosso meio gigante favorito. Ia sentir falta da sala precisa que me lembrava os tempos da A.D. Dos professores, das aulas, do salão comunal onde passei tanto tempo com os meus dois melhores amigos desde sempre, Harry e Rony. Eles foram meus primeiros amigos depois de me salvar do trasgo, lembrei as aventuras daquele primeiro ano. No segundo quando vi o basilisco e os meus corajosos amigos salvaram a escola. No terceiro ano fiquei assistindo aulas com o viratempo, conhecemos Sirius e Lupin. No quarto ano conhecemos Olho Tonto. Lembrei-me da dupla que dava alegria a essa escola, lembrei-me de Fred Weasley. Eu sentia falta de todos eles. Mas não estava na hora de pensar nos mortos. Eu sempre os guardaria no coração com carinho, assim como as lembranças das aventuras e do castelo de Hogwarts.

Fui para o meu quarto para me arrumar, depois de um longo banho vesti o roupão e comecei a arrumar o meu cabelo. Prendi meio de lado, com alguns cachos soltos. Fiz uma maquiagem discreta, porém bonita. Peguei o vestido vermelho para colocar, pouco me importava se todas as outras grifinórias estariam do mesmo jeito, eu ia homenagear a minha casa em Hogwarts. O meu vestido era bonito, apesar de simples. Era longo, e rente ao corpo, marcava a cintura e as curvas do corpo. Era de alça fina e tinha um decote discreto que valorizava o busto. Optei por brincos médios e dourados e um bracelete combinando.

Quando desci a escadaria da escola Draco já me esperava, lindo e sonserino, de terno verde escuro e uma gravata prata. Ele segurou as minhas mãos.

\- A verdadeira unção da sonserina e grifinoria.

\- Você está lindo, sonserinozinho – eu disse.

\- Você também. – ele respondeu - Ainda bem que a cor da grifinoria é o vermelho, fica muito bem em você.

Fomos andando de mãos dadas para o salão principal. Minerva fez um discurso e alguns dos professores também. Depois os monitores chefes e alguns outros alunos. A maioria ali tinha lutado na guerra e saiu da escola com boas propostas de emprego. Eu fui convidada a fazer um estagio no Hospital St. Mungus enquanto fazia cursos especializantes para ser Medibruxa. Draco recebeu uma proposta de emprego do departamento de execução de leis da magia, um cara inteligente como ele cresceria logo no ministério.

O Baile seguiu animado, todos dançamos bastante. Quando sentamos novamente, todo o sexteto de prata e mais Draco Malfoy, ele disse:

\- Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido a todos – ele disse formalmente e depois virou-se para mim – Mas primeiro você tem que aceitar.

Eu o olhei desconfiada, ele não faria o que eu estava pensando faria? E então o vi se ajoelhar no chão, a minha frente. Sim ele faria. Luna e Gina nos olhavam eufóricas.

\- Hermione Granger – ele disse – Você quer se casar comigo?

Sorri para ele. Coloquei os dedos em seus cabelos loiros finos e os baguncei.

\- Claro que sim – eu disse, mas nem precisava, era evidente.

Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha de veludo no bolso da calça e abriu. Lá estavam duas alianças, mistas de ouro e prata. Ele pegou a menor e encaixou no meu dedo, coloquei a maior no dedo dele e depois acariciei seu rosto e me aproximei até nossos lábios se tocarem em um beijo doce. Quando paramos Draco olhou para os meus amigos.

\- Harry e Gina – ele os chamou pelo primeiro nome. – Neville e Luna. Quero que vocês sejam os nossos padrinhos de casamento. Você também Rony, se não se importar, é que eu tenho uma prima de quem gosto muito, quando falei com ela sobre o casamento e sugeri que ela fosse madrinha ao seu lado ela pareceu bem animada.

\- Serio? – disse Rony ficando muito vermelho.

\- Sim, ela disse: Ronald Weasley, um dos grandes salvadores do mundo bruxo, um ruivo espetacular, você esta brincando que ele é solteiro? – disse Draco imitando voz de mulher e depois continuou normalmente – Eu sinceramente não entendo o que ela viu em você cara, mais Clarie gostou muito. Só não diga a ela que te contei.

\- Quem diria em Rony, acabar ficando com uma Malfoy – Gina disse rindo.

\- Você está com inveja, Gina – Rony disse debochando da irmã – Porque seu par é o mosca morta do Harry.

\- Quem precisa de inimigos – disse Harry – quando se têm amigos como você Rony.

Todos rimos. Começou a tocar uma musica que Gina gostava.

\- Vamos dançar Harry. Só mais essa. – ela disse.

\- Ah Gina, você prometeu que eram só as primeiras. Eu odeio dançar. – Harry disse contrariado.

\- Tchau maninha, aproveite a cadeira – Rony disse para implicar com Gina. Levantou-se e foi tirar uma menina qualquer para dançar, seguido de Luna e Neville.

Gina fez um beicinho. Draco levantou e esticou a mão para ela.

\- Vamos dançar, Gina? – ele disse sorrindo.

Ela olhou para Harry e depois para mim.

\- Pode ir. – eu e meu melhor amigo dissemos juntos.

Cheguei mais próximo de Harry e deitei a cabeça no seu ombro, ele me abraçou. Olhávamos para Draco e Gina.

\- Vou sentir falta daqui – disse Harry – esse lugar é minha casa.

\- Sim – eu disse – foi aqui que encontrei meus melhores amigos e vivi todos esses anos, tantas coisas.

\- A gente passou por cada aventura, Mione – ele disse.

\- Isso que da ser amiga do Eleito – eu respondi rindo, ele riu também.

\- Mas a vida depois daqui vai ser boa também – ele disse. – Vai ser uma nova grande aventura.

\- Sim, nós temos futuros promissores – eu disse – você como auror e eu como medibruxa.

\- Temos um ao outro também – ele disse – o trio de ouro é eterno.

\- E temos pessoas especiais nas nossas vidas, não há maior aventura que um grande amor.

Olhamos para os nossos namorados novamente. Draco rodopiava com Gina pelo salão. Eu o olhava com carinho. A musica que tocava era nossa trilha sonora perfeita.

I don't want another pretty face, I dont't want anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.

Eu não quero outro rosto bonito, eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar. Eu não quero desperdiçar o meu amor, eu quero você e sua bela alma.


End file.
